Back To The Past
by Gogatsu no Kaze
Summary: Kejadian yang tak diduga terjadi. Naruto bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap tepat saat hari ulang tahunnya. Namun kejadian lebih aneh lagi dialami oleh Hinata. Dia kembali ke masa dua minggu sebelum kejadian. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ada misi tersembunyi dibalik kembalinya Hinata ke masa lalu? For #NaruHinaDarkDay6thYear/Warning inside/Check it out!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Khayalan Tingkat Kesembilan**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Rate: T**

 **Gogatsu No Kaze**

 **Present**

 _ **-Back To The Past-**_

* * *

Haruno Sakura mulai berlari. Ia tak pedulikan ikatan rambutnya yang hampir terurai, peluhnya yang menetes deras dipelipis, serta nafasnya yang mulai sesak. Sakura terus berlari tanpa memedulikan semua itu. Ia singkirkan semua yang menghalangi jalannya. Banyak yang tersenggol olehnya tapi Sakura tak peduli. Sakura harus segera menemukan Hinata. _Harus_!

Sakura mendongak, mencari papan nama ruangan yang kemungkinan besar ada Hinata di sana. Matanya terus mencari dan, ah, ada di ujung sana. Sakura menambah kecepatannya.

Suara debaman pintu terbuka menggema ke seluruh ruangan perpustakaan. Belasan pasang mata tertuju pada Sakura. Tapi gadis itu mengabaikannya. "Hinata!" teriak Sakura. Ia tak mau repot-repot mencari ke sekeliling ruangan, hanya membuang waktu dan Sakura sudah tak memiliki waktu lagi.

" _Ha'i_?" terdengar suara pelan dari arah meja tak jauh dengan tempat Sakura berdiri.

Sakura langsung berlari ke arah meja itu, menghampiri Hinata, lalu menarik tangan temannya tersebut. Hinata yang tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi hanya terkejut dan menuruti Sakura.

"A-ada apa, Sakura-san? Kau terlihat sangat panik," tanya Hinata.

"Naruto. Dia-,"

Mendengar nama pacarnya disebut mata Hinata sedikit melebar. Ia juga mendadak panik. "Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun? Dia sakit? Terluka? Bertengkar dengan anak kelas lain?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Pokoknya kau ikut aku. Jangan banyak tanya dulu, Hinata. Kita harus bergegas!"

Hinata mengangguk dan mereka berduapun mempercepat langkah mereka.

* * *

 **-S-**

* * *

Sakura membawa Hinata ke belakang gedung sekolah. Ada banyak anak-anak di sana. Mereka semua mendongak ke atas dengan raut wajah ngeri. Bahkan sebagian siswi di sana berteriak tertahan. Hinata bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa begitu ramai?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sekarang juga menatap ke atas dengan ngeri. "Sakura-san?"

Hinata tak mendapat jawaban dari Sakura. Namun air matalah yang keluar dari manik emerald Sakura. Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Naruto, turunlah! Jangan bertindak bodoh seperti ini! Hei, turunlah!"

Nama pacarnya disebut lagi. Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang. Ia kenal suara siapa yang tadi berteriak. Itu suara Sasuke, teman baik Naruto. Akhirnya, kepala Hinata ikut mendongak ke atap gedung.

Mulut Hinata menganga melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Pacarnya sedang berada di sana, bersiap untuk melompat. Kepala Hinata mendadak pening, pandangannya kabur, jantungnya bagaikan berhenti berdetak. Tidak! Hinata harus kuat. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu. Tapi ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa ia melakukan hal yang di luar nalar begini. Kenapa?

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata sekuat tenaga. Ia tak peduli kalau pita suaranya putus karenanya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?! Turunlah! Di sana berbahaya!"

Hinata melihat mata Naruto yang tertuju padanya. Tapi, itu bukan tatapan Naruto yang biasanya. Itu bukan Naruto yang ia kenal selama ini. Tatapan Naruto selalu hangat dan penuh semangat. Dan kali ini, baru pertama kalinya Naruto mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan yang bagaikan mengatakan bahwa ia telah lelah hidup. Sama sekali tak ada gairah di sana. Naruto seperti tak ingin hidup lagi.

Tapi tidak! Tidak! Tidak! _Tidak_! Mengapa Naruto yang kesehariannya begitu ceria jadi seperti ini? Ada apa, Naruto? Hinata lalu melihat Naruto mengedipkan matanya dengan lemah dan tersenyum tipis. Jelas-jelas itu bukan Naruto yang selama satu tahun Hinata kencani.

"Turun dari sana, Naruto-kun! Demi aku!" sekarang airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Naruto, turunlah!" Sakura yang sejak tadi di samping Hinata juga mulai berteriak.

"Jangan ambil keputusan bodoh- hei kenapa matrasnya belum tiba?!" raut panik terpancar jelas dari wajah Sasuke yang biasanya tenang.

Jumlah siswa di belakang gedung kali ini bertambah banyak, ditambah guru-guru yang mulai berdatangan. Mereka semua berteriak agar Naruto segera turun. Suasananya belakang gedung yang biasanya sepi berumah ramai namun mencekam.

Tak disangka-sangka, tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pinggir pembatas atap. Ia majukan kaki kanannya dan mulai menutup matanya. Seluruh orang di sana teriak histeris tak terkecuali Hinata. Dan dalam sekejap mata tubuh Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Hinata dengan kondisi sangat mengenaskan.

Darah segar keluar dari mata, hidung, telinga, serta mulutnya. Kepala Naruto pecah sebagian. Matanya terbelalak, mungkin karena ia membuka mata beberapa saat sebelum tubuhnya menghantam tanah. Sangat mengerikan jika di deskripsikan lebih jauh lagi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Jangankan berteriak, mengeluarkan airmata saja ia sudah tak sanggup. Pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini saja adalah yang paling buruk sepanjang hidupnya. Mata Hinata lalu beralih ke kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Keduanya terkena cipratan darah Naruto. Tak hanya tangannya, seragamnyapun juga kena.

Hinata tepat berada di titik di mana Naruto terjatuh, jadi jelas saja kalau darahnya mengenai Hinata. Otak Hinata masih berputar untuk mencerna segala kejadian yang telah terjadi. Semua begitu cepat bagaikan kedipan mata. Seketika kaki Hinata lemas dan iapun jatuh bersimpuh. Sakura merasa iba melihat kondisi temannya saat ini. Ia lalu ikut bersimpuh dan memeluk tubuh Hinata seraya menangis terisak.

* * *

 **-U-**

* * *

Pikiran Hinata melayang jauh pada saat seminggu sebelum kejadian. Kalau tidak salah hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja. Namun dua hari kemudian mereka bertengkar dan tak saling tegur sapa selama dua hari. Tapi mereka sudah berbaikan sehari sebelum kejadian ini. Lalu apa sebabnya?

Terlihat dua orang tergopoh-gopoh dengan matras besar yang mereka bawa. Tapi semua itu terlambat dan Sang Pembawa Matras tahu itu. Terlihat raut penyesalan yang teramat dalam dari wajah mereka. Mereka tidak bersalah, hanya saja memang waktunya saja yang tidak cukup. Letak gudang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat ini.

Jumlah orang di sana bertambah lebih banyak lagi tanpa Hinata sadari. Mungkin karena mereka mendengar teriakan sesaat sebelum Naruto jatuh. Lalu selang dua puluh menit kemudian ada petugas rumah sakit yang membawa kantong mayat berlari ke arah Naruto beserta dengan tiga orang polisi dan seseorang yang membawa kamera.

Polisi membuat garis pembatas di sekitar mayat Naruto. Orang-orang yang tadinya berkerumun di sekeliling mayat Naruto di perintahkan untuk menjauh. Dan merekapun mulai melakukan penyelidikan.

Hinata yang tadinya berada tepat di depan tubuh Naruto sekarang berdiri di belakang garis pembatas. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, tapi ia sangat berterimakasih dengan Sakura yang menopangnya. Bahkan Sasuke tak berkata apapun. Tatapan lelaki itu sangat kosong, hanya lurus ke arah tubuh Naruto yang saat ini sedang dipotret sana-sini.

"Naruto," lirih Sakura dengan matanya yang masih sembab.

Hinata menoleh lemah ke arah Sakura, "Aku ingin ke UKS," cicit bibirnya yang pucat.

Sakura menoleh kaget, "Kau tak mau menemani Naruto ke rumah sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak sanggup, Sakura-san," air mata mulai mengalir dari mata cantiknya. Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto yang mulai diangkat ke dalam kantong mayat. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hinata," Sakura menangis lagi. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan untuk meredam isakannya. Sasuke memeluk bahu Sakura, menenangkan gadisnya yang kembali histeris.

* * *

 **-I-**

* * *

Hinata melangkah pelan ke arah UKS. Tubuhnya tak bertenaga dan wajahnya pucat. Hinata terlihat seperti _zombi_ _e_. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu, matanya sembab, dan masih terlihat jejak-jejak airmata yang tadi keluar.

Hinata tahu kalau dirinya ditatap aneh oleh semua orang di lorong sekolah. Ah, mereka tidak tahu kalau baru saja ada kejadian mengerikan di belakang gedung. Memang hanya sebagian orang yang melihat kejadian itu. Tapi Hinata bertaruh kalau tak berapa lama lagi seluruh sekolah tahu. Tidak. Bahkan seluruh negeri akan tahu kalau Naruto mati karena bunuh diri.

Kepala Hinata kembali pusing. Tangannya terangkat untuk menekan sumber rasa sakitnya itu. Tapi tak ada efeknya. Kepalanya malah bertambah pusing. Hinata lalu menepi, bersandar pada dinding.

"Hei, Hinata," tanya seseorang pada Hinata.

Hinata menatap orang itu sekilas. Ah, itu Kiba. Teman sekelasnya. Kiba terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Lelaki itu memegang bahu Hinata dan mencoba melihat wajah Hinata dengan jelas. Tangan Kiba menyingkirkan rambut Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba lagi.

Dan Hinatapun meresponnya dengan lemah, "Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Suara Hinata sangat pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa?" Kiba tak mendengar apa yang Hinata ucapkan. Lelaki itu mulai membopong Hinata tetapi gadis itu menolaknya. Hinata menggeleng lemah seraya mengibaskan tangannya pelan.

"Tapi kau sangat pucat. Ayo kuantar ke UKS," tukas Kiba kukuh.

"Biar aku sendiri saja yang ke sana. Terimakasih, Kiba-kun," cicit Hinata.

"Tapi-"

"Kumohon!" sergah Hinata dengan cepat. "Aku bisa sendiri," suara Hinata terdengar gemetar.

Sebenarnya Kiba enggan meninggalkan Hinata, namun gadis itu keras kepala. Hinata tetap tak ingin diantar ke UKS. Kiba bisa apa? Lagipula Kiba memang sedang buru-buru ke pertemuan klubnya. Namun tetap saja rasa khawatir Kiba akan Hinata tak bisa disingkirkan.

"Baiklah. Tapi hati-hati. Saat ini yang bertugas di UKS adalah Kabuto- _sensei_. Aku akan mengirim pesan padanya kalau kau akan ke sana," jelas Kiba.

Hinata mengangguk, "Terimakasih." Setelahnya Hinata mulai berjalan lagi ke arah UKS.

Kiba menyempatkan dirinya berhenti beberapa saat untuk memastikan kalau Hinata benar baik-baik saja jika sendirian ke UKS. Lalu setelah Hinata tak terlihat lagi setelah belokan, Kiba segera pergi ke ruang klubnya.

Saat melewati lapangan, mata Kiba tertarik oleh kerumunan di belakang gedung sekolah. Bahkan ia melihat ada mobil patroli serta ambulan terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Tak mau repot-repot mendekat, Kiba bertanya pada orang yang baru saja dari lokasi, "Hei, ada apa disana? Ramai sekali."

"Kau tak tahu, ya? Uzumaki Naruto bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap gedung," jawab orang tersebut.

"Apa?!" teriak Kiba. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian, kakinya refleks berlari ke arah kejadian. Kiba sudah tak peduli lagi dengan pertemuan klubnya. Lagipula itu sudah tak berarti lagi. Ketua klub yang Kiba masuki sudah tiada. Ya, ketua klub tersebut adalah Naruto.

* * *

 **-C-**

* * *

Hinata berhenti tepat di depan pintu UKS. Gadis itu tak langsung masuk ke dalam, ia ragu. UKS adalah tempat penuh akan kenangan Hinata bersama Naruto. Terang saja, Hinata selalu mengobati Naruto yang terluka sehabis latihan klub _baseball_ di tempat ini. Bahkan mereka melakukan ciuman pertama di sini. Mereka berbagi kenangan bersama. Hinata yakin kalau Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tapi sekarang UKS adalah tempat menakutkan baginya. Hinata takut kalau dirinya tak akan tahan jika berlama-lama di tempat ini. Namun di sisi lain, sebagian dari dirinya membutuhkan kenangan itu untuk menenangkan dirinya yang bagaikan habis terkena badai hebat.

Hinata tiba-tiba terisak. Ia teringat kalau ia bertengkar dengan Naruto di tempat ini juga. Tapi, eh, apa yang mereka perdebatkan saat itu? Hinata benar-benar lupa.

"Naruto-kun," lirihnya. Air mata deras mengalir diselingi dengan isakan yang tak bisa ditahan lagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Namun ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi.

Kenangan-kenangan itu terus bermunculan di benak Hinata. Naruto yang tertawa karena leluconnya sendiri. Naruto yang menangis karena kalah di pertandingan _baseball_ padahal itu sudah final menuju _koushien_. Naruto yang mencium keningnya saat Hinata selesai mengobati lukanya. Naruto yang memeluknya. Ya, _Narutonya_.

Kini Naruto telah tiada. Tak ada tawanya lagi, tak ada tangisannya lagi, tak ada suara protes karena Hinata memasang perban terlalu kencang, tak ada lagi ciuman di kening, tak ada lagi pelukan hangatnya. _Tak ada Naruto_.

Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkan Hinata ke tempat yang gadis itu tak bisa jangkau. Kenyataan itu begitu sulit diterimanya. Dada Hinata terasa sesak dan iapun terkulai lemah di depan pintu UKS sambil menangis terisak. Ia meremas tangannya tepat di jantungnya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Karena begitu sakitnya ia sampai tak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya.

Separuh jiwanya telah pergi. Ia telah berada di alam sana. Tempat di mana Hinata tak bisa melihat senyumannya lagi. Semuanya begitu berat untuk diterima. Terlalu sulit hingga Hinata sebenarnya tak mau percaya.

Ia memukul lengannya untuk memastikan kalau semua ini adalah mimpi. Namun sayang, lengannya terasa sakit dan mulai memerah karena pukulannya. Tapi Hinata pastikan lagi dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hasilnya juga sama. Bibirnya membengkak dan berdarah. Tapi luka itu belum seberapa dibandingkan luka di hatinya yang menganga.

Pintu UKS perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Kabuto- _sensei_ dengan jas dokternya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan kondisi Hinata yang saat ini terduduk di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk?" tanya Kabuto dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Ia memegang bahu Hinata dan memeriksa kondisi Hinata dengan cermat. Kabuto merasa kasihan dengan Hinata. Gadis itu terisak, matanya bengkak, dan bibirnya berdarah.

"Hei, Hinata?" Kabuto mengguncang pelan bahu Hinata.

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit karena hidungnya mencium bau _ethanol_. Bau khas ruang UKS. Ia tahu kalau seseorang baru saja membuka pintu. Ketika ia mendapati kalau Kabutolah yang berada disana dengan raut wajah cemas, Hinata menggumam, " _Sen...sei_ ," dan semuanya menggelap seketika. Hinata terkulai lemah di lengan Kabuto yang panik memanggil namanya.

* * *

 **-I-**

* * *

Lima hari lagi adalah ulang tahun Naruto. Hinata sedang sibuk memilih kue apa yang mau ia berikan ke pacarnya itu. Setahu Hinata, Naruto selalu memakan apapun yang Hinata berikan. Namun kali ini ia ingin yang lebih spesial karena ini ulang tahun Naruto yang ketujuh belas. Hinata ingin Naruto mengingatnya untuk seumur hidupnya.

Hinata sibuk membolak-balik katalog toko kue di tangannya sedangkan Naruto sedang sibuk dengan _playstation_ nya. Ia terlihat aneh dari kemarin. Naruto jadi pendiam dan sering melamun. Kali inipun juga sama. Walaupun tatapannya fokus tertuju ke layar, namun Hinata yakin pikirannya ke tempat lain. Ada apa ini?

Muncul selentingan pikiran buruk di benak Hinata. Apa Naruto berselingkuh? Hinata lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran jahat itu. Hinata kembali melirik Naruto. Lelaki itu masih di dunianya sendiri padahal Hinata sudah bersamanya dua jam yang lalu.

Naruto biasanya selalu menggoda Hinata dengan candaannya jika mereka sedang berdua. Tapi sekarang tidak. Naruto bagaikan membuat sebuah benteng pertahanan antara dirinya dan Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin berbicara dengannya, tapi instingnya berkata lain. Ada tulisan tak kasat mata yang mengatakan kalau Naruto saat ini tak mau didekati.

Tapi Hinata memberanikan diri dengan segala konsekuensinya. Tangan Hinata terulur untuk menyentuh bahu Naruto, namun tiba-tiba terjadi distorsi. Segalanya nampak berputer dan Hinata berpindah lokasi. Ia bingung. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Banyak orang berkerumun di sana.

Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang saat ia sangat mengenal lokasinya saat ini. Saat ini Hinata kembali berada di lokasi di mana Naruto bunuh diri. Belakang gedung sekolah.

"Naruto turunlah!" terdengar teriakan Sasuke dari arah samping tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Eh, ini 'kan kejadian tadi siang. _Kenapa bisa_?

Hinata menatap ke arah atap tempat Naruto berdiri. Terlihat lelaki itu tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya. Kejadian itu terulang lagi. Pemandangan mengerikan itu terulang lagi. Dan semuanya sama persis.

Namun ada satu hal yang membedakannya. Naruto di sini tak langsung mati. Ia masih sempat menatap ke arah Hinata dengan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah. Narutopun berkata, "Hi...nata. To...long aku."

 _Dan Hinatapun membuka matanya._

Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan. Ternyata itu semua mimpi. "Naruto-kun," lirihnya pilu. Setetes air mata terjatuh di pipinya.

"Ah, kau sudah siuman? Bagaimana dengan kepalamu? Apa masih terasa sakit?" Kabuto memeriksa Hinata yang terbujur lemah di atas tempat tidur. "Tak ada luka serius. Hanya sedikit lebam dekat pelipis," ucapnya seraya memegang dagu Hinata. "Kau tahu, dia sangat khawatir saat menggendongmu ke sini. Lucu sekali."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti. Menggendong? Seingatnya ia ke UKS tanpa ditemani siapapun. Dan ia juga pingsan di depan pintu UKS. Bukankah Kabuto- _sensei_ yang menggendongnya? Jika bukan Kabuto- _sensei_ , lalu siapa?

Kabuto tertawa kecil saat melihat raut wajah bingung Hinata. "Kau bingung, ya? Jelas saja, karena kepalamu baru saja terkena pukulan _home run_ dari pacarmu sendiri."

" _Home...run_?" ulang Hinata. _Pacar?_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu UKS terbuka. Sontak saja Hinata dan Kabuto menoleh ke asal suara.

Mata Hinata membulat seketika saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Naruto yang sedang terengah-engah baru saja tiba. Lelaki itu memakai baju olahraganya yang kotor. Eh, Naruto? Apa ini nyata? Tapi tak mungkin. Naruto sudah mati. Lelaki itu terjun dari atap gedung di depan kedua matanya sendiri. Lalu ini? Apa ini? Hinata benar-benar bingung.

Gadis itu lalu menyubit pipinya. Terasa sakit. Lalu ia cubit lagi lengannya. Juga terasa sakit. Hal ini membuktikan kalau Hinata sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? _Yokatta_! Kukira kau akan koma karena bolaku mengenai kepalamu. _Yokatta_!" Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata dan memeluknya. Jelas sekali kalau ia merasa lega karena Hinata baik-baik saja. " _Sensei_ , bagaimana dengan kepalanya?" tatapan Naruto beralih ke Kabuto yang merasa canggung karena jadi pihak ketiga.

"Oh-um, sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Tetapi Hinata mendapat memar di pelipisnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya tak ada masalah," Kabuto menuju ke rak obat yang berada tepat di atas meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil sesuatu lalu kembali mendekat ke Naruto dan Hinata. "Oleskan ini pada luka memarnya. Dua atau tiga hari akan segera membaik," Kabuto mengulurkan salep ke arah Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" _Arigatou_ , _Sensei_ ," ucap Naruto lega. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke arah Hinata, "Maafkan aku, _okay_? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku. Apapun, Hinata," bujuknya lagi dengan wajah memelas.

Hinata masih mencerna segala yang ia lihat saat ini. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto. Hinata melihat Naruto kebingungan dengan perlakuannya, namun Hinata tak peduli. Ia harus memastikan kalau Naruto yang ada di depannya ini nyata dan Hinata tidak mimpi.

Hinata lalu menyentuh hidung Naruto dan memencetnya. Jelas saja Naruto terkejut lalu memegang tangan Hinata. "Kau kenapa, Hinata? Apa ada yang aneh di tubuhmu? Atau kau amnesia? Ah, tidak. Kuharap bukan itu!" Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Ini benar kau," gumam Hinata. Seketika bulir-bulir bening airmata membanjiri pipinya. Hinata terisak.

"E-eh?! Kau kenapa, Hinata? Apa kepalamu sakit lagi? Tu-tunggu sebentar. Akan kupanggilkan _Sen_ -,"

Sebelum Naruto meninggalkan Hinata, gadis itu menggenggam tangan Naruto. Hinata menggeleng dan makin mempererat genggamannya, "Jangan pergi, Naruto-kun! Kumohon jangan!" Tangisan Hinata makin menjadi.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi jangan menangis lagi, ya? _Okay_? Kau tak mau 'kan matamu bengkak saat kita menonton konser FLOW besok?" ujar Naruto panik.

Eh, konser FLOW? Bukankah itu bulan lalu? Hinata ingat betul saat dirinya dan Naruto menonton konsernya. Saat itu hari yang cerah mendadak berubah hujan lebat. Hinata langsung sedih dan Naruto menghiburnya dengan membelikannya bakpau kacang merah.

"Bukankah konser FLOW itu bulan kemarin? Kau dan aku 'kan..." Hinata tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa Hinata. Konser FLOW itu besok. 'Kan kau sendiri yang memberitahukannya padaku." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dengan sayang.

"Bukankah ini bulan Oktober? Konser FLOW bukannya bulan September?" Hinata bertambah bingung.

"Kau ini. Karena kau terlalu cinta padaku makanya tiap bulan kau anggap Oktober, ya?" Naruto malah menggoda Hinata.

"Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "26 September."

 _Eh?!_

* * *

 **To be continuED**

* * *

Fuwaaah!

Hallo minatachi! Ohisashiburi desu!

HAPPY NHDD 2016 SEMUANYA!

Gak terasa sebentar lagi otp kita mau canon yang kedua tahun. Yippie!

Kali ini aku mencoba tema dark, padahal gak jago sama sekali. Hehe

Doakan semoga lancar ya!

Dukung aku terus agar bisa mengeluarkan karya yang lebih bagus dan baik lagi!

Adios!


End file.
